Liquid crystal display devices using the electro-optic effect of liquid crystals, and organic EL (electro-luminescence) display devices using organic electroluminescence elements and the like have been developed and used practically as display devices used in electric appliances and electronic devices.
A display device has attracted attention in which a display portion, a wiring, and the like are formed on a flexible substrate that may be bent, and in which display is possible even when the display device is bent.
For example, a display device is disclosed in which a flexible substrate may be bent at a non-display portion (frame) (for example, Korean Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 10-2015-0112715). A support member is provided between a bent flexible substrate, and a control layer is fixed to the flexible substrate by an adhesion layer in order to maintain the curvature of the bent portion. In this way, since the frame portion of the display device is narrow, the display device may become smaller.